The present invention relates to an automatic document feeding apparatus, especially to the improved automatic document feeding apparatus of a paper case that can install large amount of pre-placed papers.
Coming after the times of continuous improvement, today""s electronic products such as scanner, facsimile, photocopier, and printer etc. are born to world to provide the needed convenience in life. And when above-mentioned electronic products are in application, since only one piece of paper can be placed at one time to accomplish the needing motion requirement, so it wastes a redundant time. Therefore, since the automatic document feeding apparatus has been developed, so it provides single paper paging and feeding to greatly improve the application inconvenience of above-mentioned electronic products.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an embodiment illustration for an automatic document feeding apparatus of prior art applied in a scanning apparatus. Wherein, the automatic document feeding apparatus is connected with a scanning apparatus 40 to provide a placement of plural pieces of paper 50 and a scanning motion of paging and document feeding for the single paper 50.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows a structural section-viewing illustration for an embodiment of prior automatic document feeding apparatus. The prior automatic document feeding apparatus is arranged with a paper case 10. The paper case 10 is a hollow shell with an open space. The open space may provide a placement for plural pieces of paper 50. The prior automatic document feeding apparatus also is arranged with a paging document feeding device 30 that is connected to the paper case 10 and provides the document feeder function for the plural pieces of paper 50.
Wherein the paging document feeding device 30 is a structure that provides the functions of paging and paper feeding and brings in plural papers 50 by a friction force of a roller 31. Since the friction forces have different sizes of designs of different machine types, so the brought in papers 50 may be one piece, two pieces, or more. The brought in one piece, two pieces or more pieces of papers 50 are positioned between a paper-dividing piece 32 and the roller 31, by pressing one end of the paper-dividing piece 32 against the roller 31. The paper-dividing piece 32 is connected to an elastic element 33, being a spring and can provide elastic force to make the paper-dividing piece 32 presses against the roller 31.
Since the design is that the friction coefficient between the material of roller 31 and the paper 50 is greater than the friction coefficient between the material of paper-dividing piece 32 and the paper 50, and the friction coefficient between the material of paper-dividing piece 32 and paper 50 is greater than the friction coefficient among the papers 50, so when the roller 31 brings in one piece, two pieces or more pieces of papers, because the friction coefficients among the roller 31, paper-dividing piece 32 and papers 50 are different, it will cause that only single piece of paper 50 be rolled out from the roller 31 to complete the functions of document feeding and paging.
When the prior automatic document feeding apparatus places plenty of pre-placed papers 50, firstly because the gravity of the large amount of papers 50 impacts the roller 31, it causes the friction coefficient of the roller 31 to change. The influence of the change of friction force will be unable to reach the expecting usage. Or because the direct impact of the incoming of large amount of papers 50, the elastic element 33 will be over-pressed and the function of paging document feeding device 30 will be useless and the function of paging can not be reached.
In summarizing above descriptions, it can be concluded that the prior automatic document feeding apparatus usually will send out several pieces of paper when the prior automatic document feeding apparatus is over-loaded with large amount of pre-placed paper, and the amount of pre-placed papers must be replaced or reduced by the observing operation personnel, so lots of man power, time and materials are wasted. Above problem must be solved as soon as possible no matter in individual or in industry to reduce the cost paid by individual or society and to promote the nation""s industry competition power. Therefore the breakthrough of this problem is most urgent indeed.
The major object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic document feeding apparatus, which can supply large amount of pre-placed paper and ensure the functions of automatic paper feeding and paging.
In order to reach above-mentioned object, an improved automatic document feeding apparatus of the present invention includes a paper case, a dividing unit and a paging document-feeding device.
The paper case is has an open space for containing a plurality of papers.
The dividing unit is disposed at proper location inbeing the open space, for dividing said plurality offer providing papers into paper of a first zone and those of a second zone.
The paging document feeding device is connected to the paper case, for feeding a single paper from papers of the first zone.
For your esteemed reviewing committee members to further understand and recognize the present invention, a detailed description in accordance with several drawings are presented as following.